1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a electricians cabling pole and more specifically to a elongated sectional pole for installing cable in limited access areas of structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
In commercial and industrial electrical construction low voltage communication type cable is usually not put in conduit, and in residential construction there is very little conduit used for either high or low voltage electrical work. Cable, consisting of one or more insulated conductors of varying sizes surrounded by a secondary covering of insolation, is necessary to interface computers, printers, telephones, facsimile machines and alarm systems, as well as for power transmission. The ability to install cable efficiently is an important cost factor in all types of construction.
Today the placing of cable in ceilings, walls, floors and other limited access areas of structures is an important part of both new and remodeling construction. It is also necessary today to capture cable previously placed in limited access areas to move or remove it.
The existing cabling tools lack versatility, thus requiring a number of different tools on the job site for efficient placing and capturing of cable. Some cabling tools are good in walls, others in ceilings, some lift cable into place, while others pull or pull it and still others are used to capture cable, but none have the versatility to work well in more then a few applications. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,317 to Caracof (1995) is useful for pushing cable only, and the plane of the head portion is larger then the diameter of the tool making it difficult to use if insulation is in the way. The implement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,546 to Vea (1989) is limited to the use of one end and for pulling cable with an oversized head portion. The fishing pole in U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,960 to French (1962) is limited to capturing and pulling cable and suffers from a large head.
The installer must know which tool is the best, where it is, and how to use it. In most cases the installer would be fortunate to have more than one cabling tool available and would end up with inefficiency at best.